The present invention relates to a mechanism for the relative and, if necessary, simultaneous driving of several mobile panels in conveyance on their plane and in particular to a device allowing displacement, simultaneous or not, in both directions of the sliding windows of an automobile, as well as their blockage at certain predetermined positions.
At present in the automobile the horizontally-sliding windows comprise one or two panes which may be displaced relatively in a simple or double slide-bar section, assuring both guidance and tightness of the windows on both faces and in cross section.
The maneuver of sliding a window is obtained by an operator pushing directly on the window itself or, more conveniently, by means of an interior button assuring also locking of the window in various positions. Furthermore, locking of the closed windows is practically obligatory to assure the inviolability of the vehicle from the outside. The locking of a window is thus achieved in relation to a door panel or in relation to the other window.
Users have acquired the habit of manipulating the windows of their vehicle by means of a crank placed on the inside door panel, vertically-descending windows being the most current type.